Pandora's Box
by gracefacex
Summary: It helps him forget/ klaine.


The canvas before him is splattered in paint. His hands are coated, the tie he was wearing dripping in canary yellow.  
"Blaine." Kurt's voice whispered quietly behind him, wanting to reach out to him.  
"Not right now. Please."  
The brush begins to fly in all directions; Kurt slowly backs away as it does. It was happening again.  
Blaine did this often. He would mentally shut down; the only response he could make would be on canvas. It started the night that they went to see a black and white film that Rachel recommended. It was _Pandora's Box; _he looked over as they watched the main character Lulu die. Blaine was very much affected by it, for some reason, and he let go of Kurt's hand and clasped it to his mouth. The scene was wordless and fast, but Blaine overlooked it. Something about it clicked inside him.  
The painting started then. Blaine always had been an artist but this was different. He drifted away from himself for awhile when he painted in this disembodied way of his.

Kurt laid back and faced the ceiling, noticing the little spots of pink that were flying upward from Blaine's brushes.  
"STOP!" He felt his voice screech, tears pouring from his eyes. Blaine turned quickly, blue paint dribbling down his face almost like the tears falling on Kurt's. "Why are you doing this?"  
"I…" Blaine's eyes fall to his hands, nearly black from the blend of colors, he had no words.

His suitcases were on the doorstep. He was ready to go.  
"Kurt." His hand extended towards him, "I love you."  
The other man turned his head, "I can't understand."  
The door closes.

With his knees pulled up to his chest he watched Pandora's Box, the sight of his mother filling his eyes. They had a lot of similarities. Her eyes were large and sunken in just like his mother's were; her stare full of mystery. They were so alike. The story too, seemed too similar to be true. As the man who was infatuated and obsessed kills her in the end, just like Raymond did to his mother. Blaine closes his eyes at the thought of this. The memories hitting him too fast for comfort.  
Suddenly he's in front of a canvas and the thoughts disappear.

It's the day he finds the notebook. Kurt eyes it impatiently, recognizing Blaine's scribbles that make up his handwriting. His hand drifts over the words as he flips through the full pages. He stops on a random page, the words are screaming out at him.  
'_When Kurt closes his eyes at night it takes all my strength not to kiss him. He looks so serene. If anyone is perfect, it's him._' As Kurt reads he smiles, his hands shaking as he turns the page, read to close the book when more words catch his eye.  
_'I feel so sick inside. My mother's face never leaves my mind and I just paint. I paint because it makes her go away.'  
_Suddenly he feels like he understands.

The door to Blaine's old apartment is open, plates scattered and silverware clogging the sink. He has gotten messy. It's obvious that he's sick inside, just like he said. There is pictures face down of his family a few canvas' placed about the room.  
"Sweetheart?" Kurt says in the safest voice he can find within him. He hears the familiar sound of the brush moving, followed by an unfamiliar cry. He follows the sound and finds Blaine hovering over his canvas on the floor, the brush still sweeping over the canvas as his tears cover it as well.  
Kurt seats himself beside him, running his hand along Blaine's spine.  
"I didn't think I would ever see you again." Blaine murmurs, his paint covered curls crushing against Kurt's chest.  
"I found your journal. Why didn't you tell me?"  
After reading the two pages he did, he kept reading, discovering so many things he never noticed about the man he loved.  
Blaine just shakes his head, "I can't."  
"I know… it's okay." Kurt cradles him, closing his eyes.  
"I love you. I love you. I love you." Blaine repeats this so many times and soon he is laying Kurt on top of his canvas and kissing him everywhere skin is exposed. Everything is messy and paint covered yet he overlooks it, only able to see Kurt and hear his breathing raise up and down with each kiss. Tears well up in his eyes somewhat, while he lowers jeans that he knows Kurt is going to make him pay for because of the paint he is spreading along them.  
They kiss and kiss until their mouths are wet and gooey feeling. The heat between them is making the two of them sweat, the electricity between each moment making the two of them mumble each other's names.  
When everything is all said and done, Blaine carries Kurt to the shower, using his strength to leave him there as he goes back to clean up their mess. He glances over the canvas and realizes that it may just be his best piece yet.

An:/ I don't know where any of this came from. I just started writing and it all poured out. I might write more because I love this side of Blaine. Review if you enjoy or if you don't …whatever! (:


End file.
